Fireworks Zombie
Crazy |Tribe = Professional Party Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Want to clear some mushrooms? Fire works.}} Fireworks Zombie 'is a premium super-rare zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability deals 1 damage to every Plant and Zombie on the field when he is played, including himself. Statistics *'''Class: Crazy *'Tribe:' Professional Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Want to clear some mushrooms? Fire works. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Update 1.22.12 * Tribe added: Professional Strategies With Fireworks Zombie can clear weak plants off the board, and also has decent stats for a 3 card. As its description says, this is a good method of clearing out mushrooms, such as Shroom for Two, Poison Mushroom, or Mushroom Ringleader. However, his ability targets fellow zombies on the field, slightly weakening them and reducing their chances of survival. However, he does have synergy with zombies that require themselves to be hurt in order for their ability to trigger. When using this with mushrooms, beware of Punish-Shroom, since it will heavily damage defenses. The Newspaper Zombie and Jester make excellent partners with the Fireworks Zombie as the damage dealt to them boosts the Newspaper Zombie's strength and deals 2 damage to the hero, respectively. To avoid accidentally damaging your zombies, place the Fireworks Zombie first, followed by the zombie fighters you want to place afterward. If a zombie's ability triggers after being hurt though, this can be used if the lane in open. Other zombies that go well with this zombie are the Barrel of Deadbeards, Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. You can also use this card to clear out weak zombies, notably Turkey Rider, and then replace them with stronger ones. If possible, try to do this while a Valkyrie is in your hand to get even more benefit. Be careful - do it at the wrong time and you will lose nearly all your defenses. Otherwise, this fighter is good at taking out Puff-Shrooms or other plants that have 1 . Mixed-Up Gravedigger can also benefit this by allowing it to replay its ability when it is revealed from its gravestone. It will also restore the health of zombies damaged by Fireworks Zombie's ability so you can minimize the damage to your zombies. However, only Impfinity can do this. Against This zombie is a nuisance, especially if he weakens or destroys your powerful plants. Due to his strength, Whack-a-Zombie can instantly destroy him, but only if you have a Solar plant hero. If there are no stat reducing tricks, you can use on the turn he is played, you can simply resort to playing a plant in his lane in order to stall him. Gallery Fireworks_Zombie_stats.png|Statistics FireWorksCard.png|Card Trivia *His description makes a pun on the word "fireworks". **The first meaning is that fire works on destroying mushrooms. The other meaning is the word "fireworks" itself. **Fire Works is also a name of an achievement in the now defunct Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **It also refers to how many mushroom plants in this game have 1 health. *During his idle animation, the pupil of his left eye sometimes goes slightly outside of the eye. *This, Regifting Zombie and Trickster are the only party zombies that are not in two tribes. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Party zombies Category:Party cards Category:Professional zombies Category:Professional cards